The purpose of the Morphology and Microscopy Core will be to perform tissue processing, sectioning,[unreadable] histochemical and immunohistochemistry staining for Program investigators and their associates. In[unreadable] addition, the Core will provide the projects with access and technical assistance with experiments[unreadable] involving laser capture microdissection. The Core will be staffed by experienced research technicians to[unreadable] adequately provide these services and will function within an established Morphology and[unreadable] Immunopathology Core that is fully equipped and currently supported by numerous other NIH/NHLBI[unreadable] programs. The Morphology and Microscopy Core will be an integral and essential component of this[unreadable] Asthma and Allergic Diseases Cooperative Research Centers application because each of the individual[unreadable] projects proposes numerous experiments that require the services provided by the Core.